Soulless Ivy
by DoctorSkulduggery
Summary: My name is Ivy Holly Potter, and i have no soul...literally Parings undecided, but those who know can guess


A/N: no doubt people are mad at me for starting a new story but i got too many negative comment on my other and it sorta killed my enthusiasm, i many restart some of my others at a latter date and this story was already written in my math notebook so what the hey.

My name is Ivy Holly Potter, and i have no soul...literally

Now not to worry, i'm perfectly fine. This happen when i was one and a half.

I've been without longer than with. You see what happen was there was a man, he was a wizard and he broke into my home and kill my mum and dad. Now this wasn't too important, cause quite frankly they're dead. What is important was that he shot the same curse that killed my parents, at me but, it backfired, literally and killed him reducing him to a spirit.

His servant a very ugly rat type man took his wand and ran, his other servant, a ghostly thing that makes me feel awful just by being near it, well it didn't run, not a first. It leaned over my crib and proceeded to kiss me. Taking my innocence and soul with it.

This was the day i was doubled The-Girl-Who-Lived

XxXxxxxXxX Soulless Ivy XxXxxxxXxX

I was looking at a letter, a letter that was addressed for me. Now that was statistically impossible, No one knows that i exist. I have Never left this house, when i was put here over 9 years ago. There was no need to, i already read dudley's school textbooks cover to cover. not to mention the dictionary, and i've used my uncles laptop to look up and read medical and law books. I'm halfway through the encyclopedia as it is.

I have a eidetic memory, and a form of Schizophrenia. Schizophrenia is a psychotic disorder (or a group of disorders) marked by severely impaired thinking, emotions, and behaviors. In my case its the emotional aspect...I have none...emotions i mean.

My uncle calls me freak, which is technically correct. Freak meaning abnormal. I suppose its because of his emotions that are telling him to keep me weak and malleable. The problem with this is that since i have no emotions, the only way to keep me weak, is physically. This means I receive food once a day and there leftovers. What my Uncle doesn't know is that i don't sleep. Ever. The last time i slept was when the green light hit me and bounced back at that wizard, I believe he was a wizard anyway, and the ghost thing kisses me.

Since i don't sleep i often do all the chores that are left over and cook breakfast early in the morning and eat before my relatives wake up. I'm fairly tall for a nine year old taller than dudley anyway. How is that possible you might ask, since you need sleep to grow? Easy for 1 hour a day i would lay flat on the ground and relax my musicals and my body would release muscle atonia. This is essentially what happens when you sleep, and in turn allows me to grow.

Now back to the letter. I've decided to simply ignore it and hand the mail to my Uncle, as per his instructions. I drop the letters in front of his plate and go do my remaining chores.

XxXxxxxXxX Soulless Ivy XxXxxxxXxX

Saturday, there are 47 letter delivered to me, i take the 46 to my uncle and take one and put it in my cupboard.

Several hours later when my relatives are asleep i open my letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear , Ivy Holly Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted atHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Deputy Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain workrobes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_  
byMiranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_  
_by__Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory_  
_by__Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
_by__Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
_by__Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_  
_by__Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
_by__Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
_by__Quentin Trimble_  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1wand  
1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1telescope  
1 setbrass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, anowl OR acat OR atoad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWNBROOMSTICK

Deputy Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall

Glancing at it, i write "i accept" on the back of the first page.  
I go outside spot one of the 47 owls and raise my letter. One of the owls swoops down at takes it. I go back inside and start on the new chore list.

A/N: so what do you think? should i continue?


End file.
